Yakumo Shinonome (Code Vein)
Summary Yakumo Shinonome is one of the main characters of Code Vein, a soulslike action RPG. Yakumo was an orphan boy, who from a young age was used in vile experiments by a widely acclaimed scientist named Juzo Mido in an attempt to force him to climb to the "next step of evolution". He, along with the only friends he ever knew, were then sold off into slavery as "enhanced soldiers". Eventually, they ended up being killed in combat and brought back to life as revenants by Mido, in an attempt to ensure they would work for him forever. Yakumo failed to wake up until after the defeat of the Queen, at which point his best friend Miguel Garcia ended up as one of the lost and his other best friend, Emily Su, ended up as one of the Successors completely unbeknownst to him. It was only then that he was able to escape Mido's clutches though how he made it past that point was not made clear. He was later forced to kill Miguel and, depending on the player's choice, either killed or managed to save Emily Su. Despite his troubled past, Yakumo has consistently shown unrelenting determination to protect others and ensure no one is left behind, both in his attempts to save his friends from the clutches of Mido and in his journeys with The Queenslayer. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-C | Low 6-B | At least Low 6-B Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Statistics Amplification, Immortality (Type 4 and 8. Reliant on the BOR parasite, which can only be destroyed by directly erasing their heart. Will almost instantaneously revive at a Mistle if killed via normal means), Resurrection, Regeneration (Mid. Can very quickly regenerate from slashing attacks that rip through their body at any angle, including decapitation, though this is mildly limited), Empowerment (via Focus), Teleportation (via Mistles and the Bloodstained Stake), Cloth Manipulation (via Blood Veils, which can transform into deadly forms capable of piering and tearing apart flesh independently), Healing, Blood Manipulation (via Ichor, Drain Attacks and Leak, which can drain the blood of an opponent entirely in a matter of seconds), Fear Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement (via Stun, which prevents an opponent from moving entirely for a set period of time), Power Nullification and Sealing (via Inhibit, which severely limits an opponent's available moveset by sealing away their powers), Statistics Reduction and Density Manipulation (via Slow, which severely hinders an opponent's movement by massively increasing the density of their blood), Poison Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Resistance to Poison Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Power Nullification, Sealing, Statistics Reduction, Density Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Blood Manipulation, Mind Manipulation and Madness Manipulation (Type 2. Capable of wielding the Queen's Relics, artifacts that would drive any normal human or revenant to insanity immediately) Attack Potency: Large Island level (Comparable to the early-game Queenslayer) | Small Country level (Capable of fighting Juzo Mido and the Hellfire Knight) | At least Small Country level (Comparable to the end-game Queenslayer. Can fight against The Virgin Born) Speed: At least Supersonic (Capable of dodging Bayonet shots from close range with ease after the shot has already been fired) Lifting Strength: At least Peak Human, likely higher (Capable of carrying multiple weapons and blood veils at a time amounting to over 274kg each) Striking Strength: Large Island Class | Small Country Class | At least Small Country Class Durability: Large Island level | Small Country level (Can tank hits from Juzo Mido and the Hellfire Knight) | At least Small Country level (Can tank hits from The Virgin Born) Stamina: Extremely high (Capable of fighting in perilous, exhausting environments for very long periods without any noticeable exhaustion) Range: Extended melee range with Oni Bane, at least hundreds of meters with ichor gifts Standard Equipment: *'Oni Bane:' In-Game Description - The sword that has seen Yakumo through countless battlefields. Made with a different technique from most weapons in the world of Vein, it was built to be swung wide while moving, despite its large size. Yakumo received it from the same revenant who gave Louis his weapon, and he has further customized it to fit his style. Intelligence: Gifted. Shown to be an extremely experienced fighter with a strategic mind. On top of that, he's shown to be adept at survival and improvisation. Weaknesses: Will die permanently if their heart is fully destroyed. As a revenant, they tend to lose parts of their memory after many deaths. Key: Early-Game | Late-Game | End-Game Note: For a better understanding of how the abilities of Revenants work, please read this blog. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Code Vein Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Immortals Category:Resurrection Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Healers Category:Blood Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Poison Users Category:Density Users Category:Tier 6